Love Is Magic
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Ku mencoba untuk melawan waktu, menggenggam tanganmu dalam putaran hari. Tapi kehendak Tuhan lebih berkuasa. Aku berhenti mendamba, tapi hal akan dirimu selalu merasuki. Sebilah pisau kupegang, aku tak bisa membunuh perasaanku. Jika itu memang benar, hati siapa yang perlu diselidiki?


**Avengers bukan milik saya, mereka milik Marvel. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. FF ini mengambil sudut pandang seorang Steve Rogers.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ku mencoba untuk melawan waktu, menggenggam tanganmu dalam putaran hari. Tapi kehendak Tuhan lebih berkuasa. Aku berhenti mendamba, tapi hal akan dirimu selalu merasuki. Sebilah pisau kupegang, aku tak bisa membunuh perasaanku. Jika itu memang benar, hati siapa yang perlu diselidiki?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love is Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hariku semakin sombong, kala matahari menaik, menyusun kemilau cahayanya, aku hanya diam, tak mau menatap gradasi warna itu. Terlalu sibuk dengan duniawi, membuat gairahku akan keindahan alam perlahan meluntur, keji dan sedikit membuatku pilu.

Desau angin bagai sebuah dawai, menerbangkan helaianku, membuat wangi yang terurai di tubuhku memberontak, menyebar secara halus yang kemudian dengan sigap para Malaikat di atas kepalaku mencatat siapa saja yang mencuri atau tertangkap basah menghirup aroma tubuhku.

Dalam cahaya matahari yang terbias oleh embun, aku menengadah, para burung Gereja berenang tulus di angkasa, begitu mulia, sebebas nyiur di pantai, berbisik, juga sedikit memabukkan.

Tanganku terulur, sepintas menapaki deretan kertas-kertas lusuh yang berhambur di atas meja. Kudapati salah satu kudapan mata di salah satu kertas di sana, sebuah potret dengan figur lelaki berhelaian hitam, bagiku, ia nampak seperti baris aritmetika, terlihat jelas tapi sulit di mengerti.

Dengan hanya menatap foto ini saja, jantungku sudah berdetak agak lamban, berserentak dengan keringat yang luruh di musim kemarau.

Dari semua perpisahan di muka bumi yang Tuhan catat, hanya kematian yang dapat melumpuhkan hati.

* * *

"Steve, kau harus move on."

"Berkata lebih mudah daripada mengalami."

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah melakukan hal-hal aneh."

Sama halnya dengan manusia lain yang kutemui. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengerti aku, cinta ini, arti kerja kerasku atau bagaimana caraku memanggil namamu. Tak ada sepeser hatipun yang kau berikan untukku atau secercah cinta yang rupanya seindah sinar bulan.

Terkadang, aku selalu berhenti berharap dan otakku menyusun serangkaian ilusi untuk menata kehidupan baru yang mungkin saja akan membuatku sedikit mulia. Kasarnya, aku ini harus siap menjauh dari segala hal yang membuat seluruh senduku pergi dan mencari beberapa hal positif lain untuk bertahan.

Kehilangan dirimu adalah hal yang kubenci, hatiku menjadi basi kala mengingatmu. Aura yang memancarkan harapan akan dirimu padaku perlahan-lahan membias, menguap layaknya air dengan sengatan sukma yang menangis. Aku ingin kau kembali. Menjadi Aku dan Kau. Kemudian memadu kisah menjadi Kita.

Andai Tuhan berkehendak lain, melayangkan sejumlah titah pada para Malaikat. Meneduhkan jiwamu dan menunda kematianmu. Memang aku terlihat ikhlas, tapi sukmaku memberontak tak ingin lepas.

"Steve, mendamba boleh, tapi jika kau terus seperti ini. Dia tidak akan hidup tenang. Aku pernah kehilangan, jumlahnya ribuan kalimat yang aku utarakan padamu. Barnes akan tenang.."

Perempuan di seberangku tersenyum tipis, terlalu datar buat sulit diprediksi. Dalam hitungan yang tak pernah tersampaikan, kami menjadi selangkah lebih dekat. Wajah datar nan angkuh buat hatiku ribut untuk memilih jawaban.

Dia...

Namanya Reiko, ia memiliki jati diri lain yang lebih legal dengan mengganti Nazuna sebagai nama keluarga. Gadis brillian berjuta kejutan. Miliki banyak aura di dalam matanya, buat takjub hingga aku melemah dalam salinan catatan awal bertemu. Tepat di dalam dada, ia tidak menusuk jantung hati. Aku sedikit berdetak malu kala mata itu menatap. Menghardik tajam dalam setiap detik berlalu.

"Panggil aku Reiko. Apa kau butuh psikiater? Kau nampak tak stabil dan uh, ini masa yang pelik.."

"Reiko, jangan menghinaku.."

"Terima kasih. Dan maaf sudah menghajarmu di gang. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau bagian dari Avengers. _**Naruto**_ lebih terkenal di Jepang.."

Tawa kecil tersirat, menambah kamus bahasa kalbu dari sanubarinya ke dalam pengamatanku. "Uh, tidak usah. Aku hanya sedikit galau?"

Ia mengeryit. Menambah kesan baru. Sekarang aku dapat membaca warna wajahnya. "Wow, kata-katamu itu sesuatu yang terlalu magis. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, aku tahu kejadian waktu itu. Winter Soldier, cerdik. Galau karena lelaki itu? Dia seberharga apa?"

Aku berucap dalam tawa kecil. "Itu pertanyaan yang salah.."

"Boleh aku meralat pertanyaannya?"

"Silakan.."

"Kau sayang padanya?"

Aku mengiyakan. "Ya.."

"Kalian teman? Dia mati kenapa? Maaf kalau terlalu sensitif.."

Jujur, dengan lugas dan kujawab. "Dia pergi. Aku hanya menganggapnya mati.."

"Kau tak boleh menganggap cinta itu mati dalam artian punah.."

Kusapa gadis itu dengan marah. "Hei.."

"Aku serius, Steve. Kau tidak boleh menganggap dia sudah tiada meski faktanya lelaki itu masih ada. Itu dosa, kau membiarkan hati orang memfosil..."

"Mengharu biru.."

* * *

Menanggapmu punah adalah kesalahanku. Fatal buatmu pergi tak karuan. Menyesali perbuatan yang tak dapat di tarik lagi. Sekiranya itu benar aku telah membawamu pada kekecewaan. Sengsara, barangkali.

Reiko mungkin benar. Terobosan dan saran atas masalahku terbayar mahal oleh pancaran matahari dari biji matanya. Menambah sejuta alur ajaib buatku memuji tentangnya. Dia cukup pintar memilah kalimat baik untuk di sampaikan dan di dengar oleh daun telinga ini.

"Jika tidak ada tanda-tanda kematian, dia pasti masih hidup. Aku mendukungmu dalam pertemanan. Kau orang baik, Steve. Pantaskanlah.."

"Apa itu?"

Reiko mengehela napas pelan. Buat atmosfer kian melembut dalam genggamannya. Ia menyerukan panggilan pertemanan, meracik teh hijau klasik dalam cangkir indah bergambar surya. "Teh hijau. Kenapa? Tidak mau?"

"Duh, aku tidak biasa.."

"Apa Amerika itu brutal? Kau menelan apa di sana? Hingga teh saja tidak bisa menyertaimu.."

"Tanpa gula terkesan aneh.."

"Wah, suka yang manis-manis. Pantas saja kau selalu kepikiran soal, Barnes.."

"Gombal.."

Reiko tertawa jenaka. Pertama kali dalam sejarah hidup, kumelihat dia begitu senang. "Kau pernah menunjukan potretnya, hitam putih. Dia manis, hehe.."

"Kau naksir dia?"

"Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang gadis jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang bahkan belum pernah bertemu? Jika itu benar, itu hal yang spektakuler.."

Kuhirup cita rasa teh hijau ini, rasanya damai. Seperti pemain baru. "Aku suka hal-hal spektakuler. Tapi, cinta itu hal magis.."

"Cherry blossom lebih bagus. Ayo, kita keluar! Tidak usah panik dan takut. _**Naruto**_ lebih terkenal di Jepang. Kita lihat bunga Sakura. Ini awal musim semi.."

Aku belum pernah melihat bunga Sakura. Gradasi merah muda yang berhamburan menyusun rangkaian perasaan baru di awal musim semi. Aku penasaran dengan aromanya dan sesekali ingin menyentuh kelopak merah muda itu, turun ke tangan kecil ini dan menggenggam dalam indah.

Rasanya...

Cukup damai.

Sejauh mata ini memandang, mata ini hanya menyentuh pohon pinus dan buahnya. Di masa-masa itu, ketika semuanya masih terasa semu dan manis tanpa adanya modernisasi yang memikat.

"Kau tahu, Steve?" Ia menunjuk setitik awan. Menatap bayang mataku. "Awal musim semi itu awal perjalanan baru. Awal mencari teman baru. Awal masuk sekolah.. "

Kami maju beberapa langkah, menyamai kerumunan taman yang penuh dengan aroma manis. Sinaran membuat bayang dari tubuh ini, ritme yang lembut di sepanjang ayunan kaki.

"Maksudnya?"

Reiko berhenti sejenak, mengutarakan perasaan ini dan itu. "Jika ada sebuah awal pastilah ada akhir. Setelah akhir tidak ada hal keren yang bakal terjadi. Dalam pertemanan, pastilah ada perpisahan. Tapi yang tidak pernah luntur itu perasaan.."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yah, kalau kau benci seseorang kau mungkin akan membenci dia selamanya. Itulah yang aku maksud. Perasaan tidak pernah berubah jika tidak di paksa, mirip seperti karakter.."

"Oh, aku bisa mengerti..."

Walau sebenarnya tidak.

"Sama dengan perasaanmu pada Barnes. Cowok manis itu pasti akan kembali. Setidaknya kau akan bertemu dia, meski dalam cara yang tak biasa. Tapi, aku yakin, kalian terhubung dalam ikatan kontak batin. Dia mungkin sedikit berubah, seperti roda berputar. Tapi jangan kaget, karena itu alamiah. Itu tergantung kau menempati ini semua.."

Aku tersipu malu. Oh, anak muda ini. Benar-benar. "Ah, kau pandai menggombal ya?"

"Yah. Orang bisa menjadi sweet tergantung pada musim. Sana, pulang ke Amerika. Kau sedang marahan dengan teman-teman Avengers lain? Atau aku sok tahu?"

"Duh, kau bisa baca pikiran ya?"

"Mata tidak bisa bohong, Steve. Uh, mungkin ada seseorang yang mesti aku hubungi untuk menjemputmu?"

Kugoda dia sebentar. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja ke Amerika? Bucky dari Brooklyn loh!"

"Aku masih sekolah Steve, aku tidak mungkin kabur dan tidak mengerjakan homework. Aku sudah sering pergi-pergian, kesana kemari seolah mencari ujung dunia. Aku sudah lelah dan ingin menetap, harusnya kau memujiku karena kemampuan bahasa inggrisku di atas rata-rata.."

Kami tertawa. "Oh, kau pernah tinggal di eropa?"

"Pernah. Sudah lama sekali, aku pergi ke Jepang karena sesuatu. Tapi, aku tidak mau menceritakannya..."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang tak ingin orang ceritakan. Meski kau mungkin akan mengira hal ini logis dan biasa saja. Tapi belum tentu bagi orang lain.."

Yah.. kau mungkin benar.

Terima kasih karena telah menyakinkanku.

"Terima kasih, Reiko..."

"Sama-sama. Kapan-kapan jika kau butuh sesuatu. Aku akan membantumu, tapi aku tidak janji bakal membereskan keseluruhannya. Aku punya batasan. Dalam sebuah kisah cinta dan persahabatan pasti ada yang harus tersakiti, tapi bukan berarti itu pupus dan musnah. Jangan jadi egois. Ego dapat mengalahkan semuanya. Tapi cinta adalah pertahanan.."

* * *

A/N : FF kedua fandom avengers. Mengambil latar setelah kejadian Winter Soldier..

( Naruto adalah tokoh fiksi karya Masashi Kishimoto dengan judul yang sama )


End file.
